


Ineffabile

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, boss doms more like boss subs, credo sono nell'amore che racconto nelle mie storie, diabete alert, insecure lauro, pure fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Ineffabile/i·nef·fà·bi·le/Aggettivo1. Che non si può definire a parole, che non si può esprimere adeguatamente; indicibile, inesprimibile, indescrivibile.E' san Valentino e Edoardo si trova ad affrontare la sfida più grande presentatagli negli ultimi anni: scrivere.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro/Boss Doms, Edoardo Manozzi/Lauro De Marinis, Lauro De Marinis/Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 18





	Ineffabile

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Molto ooc, ma a noi piace sognare, giusto?

Edoardo non era bravo con le parole, non lo era e non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Ciò, però, non lo preoccupava affatto, per lui le azioni contavano più di qualsiasi parola.

D'altronde le parole di Lauro bastavano per entrambi.  
Il suo amore era un poeta, il suo modo di descrivere era impressionante, la sua creatività era allucinante.

Edoardo non poteva lamentarsi di essere muto, quello proprio no, anzi, forse a parlantina superava anche Lauro, ma il suo modo di parlare era più cinico, freddo quasi, più studiato.

Lauro d'altra parte si lasciava rincorrere dalle emozioni, si faceva travolgere dai sentimenti.  
Non lasciava spazio alla ragione, si buttava a capofitto, spinto dalle sue intuizioni.

Tra i due l'artista era sicuramente Lauro.  
Edoardo era, invece, la roccia che lo teneva ancorato a terra, la voce della verità, il suo grillo parlante.

Tuttavia, questa volta si doveva impegnare.  
Perché? Perché il suo cuoricino aveva bisogno di parole, e chi era lui per negargliele, una volta tanto?

_"Edo," chiamò Lauro a letto, sul punto di addormentarsi._

_"Mhh."_

_"Cosa facciamo domani sera?"_

_"Ah boh, c'è qualcosa di speciale domani?"_

_"E' san Valentino." La sua voce uscì timida e intima, una voce che sono lui poteva ritenersi fortunato di sentire._

_"Mica pensavi che fosse una delle tante le feste nate a scopo di lucro, fondate sul capitalismo e mascherate come celebrazione dell'amore?"_

_"C'hai ragione", voleva aggiungere un 'come sempre' ma il suo orgoglio era troppo ferito, "dimenticati di ciò che ho chiesto. Buonanotte Edo."_

Edoardo, però, non passò una buona notte.  
Stette per ore a pensare al perché di quella conversazione, da cosa era nato il desiderio di festeggiare?

_Da quando gli interessa san Valentino?  
E mo' che faccio ?  
Era proprio triste l'amore mio.  
Nun posso lasciarlo così. _

Si sedette sulla terrazza e cominciò a scrivere.

_Caro Lauro.  
No, vabbè, questo no, non ho più 15 anni, non sto scrivendo la letterina a babbo natale e nemmeno un bigliettino alla fidanzatina delle medie.  
Impegnati cazzo._

Andò a prendersi le sigarette e l'acqua, la nottata sarebbe stata lunga e intensa.

_Ti amo._

Ecco, questo sarebbe stato un buon inizio, dato che a Edoardo quelle parole non gli erano mai sfuggite dalle labbra.

Era strano, pensava.  
L'essere amici così tanti anni aveva modificato quelle due parole.  
Cosa significava amare?  
Non sapeva descriverlo, non riusciva, era più forte di lui.  
Non riusciva ad articolare le parole adeguatamente. Proprio non ce la faceva.

Era doloroso a volte, frustrante, non riuscire ad esprimergli il suo amore.

Lo provava, lo sapeva, lo sentiva.  
Il suo cervello lo sapeva, ma non era capace di tradurlo in un linguaggio adatto, capibile.

Finalmente dopo ore di cancellature, pellicine mangiucchiate, sospiri e testate sul tavolo, gli venne in mente cosa scrivere.

_Che dire, sono un genio._

Gli avrebbe scritto che lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma che non lo sapeva esprimere a voce alta.

Buttò lo sguardo verso il loro letto, guardava il suo angelo dormire.

_Amore, se solo riuscissi a dirti tante cose.  
Cazzo, mi sto proprio rammollendo.  
Solo tu puoi, Lauro.  
Che è scrivo anche questo?  
Scrivi, scrivi, Edo. _

E così scrisse, andò avanti per ore finché gli occhi cominciarono a chiudersi da soli.  
Nascose la lettera e tornò tra le braccia della bella addormentata nel suo letto.  
E la sua bella addormentata si aggrappò disperatamente al principe azzurro appena lo sentì vicino a sé.  
Edoardo sorrise al gesto inconscio del suo amore e lo strinse a sé, non volendolo più abbandonare.

Era contento dello sforzo che aveva compiuto. Una notte in cambio di un sorriso.  
E il suo sorriso era tutto ciò che desiderava.

I sogni furono dolci quella notte.

_xxx_

Edo si svegliò da solo, era relativamente presto per aver passato metà nottata in bianco.  
Tuttavia, stranamente, a lui piaceva svegliarsi presto; gli dava un senso di controllo della sua vita e un senso di ordine di cui aveva forte bisogno, soprattutto da quando aveva cominciato a vivere con Lauro dopo anni.

Pensava di essersi abituato al disordine del suo compagno, dopo anni e anni di convivenza da piccoli.

La vecchiaia, pensò.

Si preparò velocemente e si precipitò in cucina, cercando Lauro.  
Lo trovò a preparare la colazione, per entrambi, come sempre.  


Questa volta, però, vide dei fiorellini sul suo lato del tavolo, una piccola margherita e delle violette.  
Edoardo si sedette senza proferire parola, prese i fiorellini, guardò Lauro, che finalmente l'aveva notato e gli sorrise come solo lui sapeva fare.

"Buon giorno, fiorellino." 

"Buon giorno, simpaticone." 

"Grazie. Dove li hai trovati?"

"In giardino."

"Ma è il 14 febbraio."

"Il riscaldamento globale si è dato da fare quest'anno."

Edoardo rispose semplicemente ridendo.

"Scusami se è stupido, ma avevi ragione ieri sera, non mi piace l'idea di comprarti qualcosa per farti vedere quanto ci tengo."

"Quindi il piano B erano fiorellini e una torta?"

"Mh."

"E' perfetto, fiorellino." Edoardo lo prese per i fianchi e lo fece sedere sopra di sé, abbracciandolo.

"Non ero mica 'cuoricino'?"

"Ora sei fiorellino. Che è nun te piace."

"Me fa impazzì, amò".

"Aspe, anche io ho una cosa per te."

"Sei serio?"

"Eh no, scherzo. Ma secondo te? Aspetta qui."

"E dove vuoi che vada? Qui sto."

Tornò con la sua lettera in mano.  
"Ecco. Volevo fare qualcosa per te che non alimentasse capitalismo e consumismo, ma che ti dimostrasse comunque che ci tengo."

"Non ti sapevo uno romantico," disse Lauro aprendo la lettera.

"Infatti non lo sono, ma so che tu lo sei e ci tieni, quindi ho voluto fare uno sforzo."

"Anche questo è incredibilmente romantico, Edo. Grazie."

"Eddaje leggila. Nun me tenè sulle spine."

Lauro la lesse con cautela, alternando sorrisini tra una virgola e l'altra.

La finì e guardò Edoardo con la dolcezza negli occhi, e tanta tanta gratitudine.

Lo strinse a sé e lo baciò dolcemente, tenendogli le guance con entrambe le mani, invece che il mento.

Lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, rifiutandosi, però, di piangere. 

"Ti amo anche io. Ma questo lo sapevi già."

"Ho imparato da te, però, che è comunque bello sentirselo dire."

xxx

_Amore mio,  
mi dispiace non essere bravo a scrivere, o a parlare, o a spiegarti quanto io ti adori immensamente, ma ci proverò._

_Avrò altre qualità, no? ;)  
_

__

__

_Tornando tra noi, ci sono tante cose che vorrei dirti, che vorrei capire.  
Ecco il mio umile tentativo di parlare la tua lingua, di farmi capire in un territorio a me estraneo._

_Comincio dalla parte più facile: ti amo.  
Lo so che probabilmente già lo sai, ma ci tenevo a dirtelo, come sempre, tu mi capisci più di qualsiasi altra persona, compreso me stesso.  
Non ti serve, ma sicuramente ci tieni tantissimo a sentirtelo dire, ti conosco._

_Non so perché ci abbia impiegato così tanto a dirtelo, mi vergogno quasi.  
Forse è perché credo che non esistano parole sufficienti a descrivere quello che c'è tra di noi, (che forse non capiamo benissimo nemmeno noi).  
Il nostro amore è ineffabile, Lauro. Non saprei aggiungere altro.  
Come faccia tu, a descrivere ciò che provi, rimarrà per me sempre un mistero._

_Quindi, ti amo Lauro, non so come altro spiegartelo, se non dicendo che sei parte di me.  
Sei ciò che mi tiene sveglio la notte, ma sei anche ciò che mi permette di addormentarmi la sera.  
Sei la parte migliore di me, sei quello che mi mancava e ciò che mi spinge ad essere la migliore versione di me._

_Nessuno lo capisce meglio di noi, cosa significhino dei pensieri senza una melodia e un suono senza le giuste parole.  
Così siamo noi due, musica e poesia.  
Sei l'aria che respiro e l'acqua che bevo._

_Catullo dei giorni nostri, continua ad essere la sostanza dei miei pensieri e la forma della mia armonia.  
Continua ad essere la storia della mia sinfonia._

_Per sempre tuo,_

_Edoardo._


End file.
